Mystery Item
Mystery Items are stats-free costume items released approximately one week before the end of every month. They are revealed to all users but only received by players who are subscribed during that month (including those that subscribe after the reveal). A notification appears on the toolbar when new mystery items have been added. Once the month has passed, the Mystery Item will only be available again to subscribers who have earned a Mystic Hourglass by having a subscription for 3 consecutive months (either recurring or block subscription). Mystery Items May 2015 Mystery Item The May Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Green Knight Item Set, it included a Green Knight Helm and Green Knight Lance. Item Descriptions: *'Green Knight Helm': The green plume on this iron helm waves proudly. Confers no benefit. *'Green Knight Lance': This green and silver lance has unseated many opponents from their mounts. Confers no benefit. April 2015 Mystery Item The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Busy Bee Item Set, it included a Busy Bee Robe and Busy Bee Wings. Item Descriptions: *'Busy Bee Robe': You'll be productive as a busy bee in this fetching robe! Confers no benefit. *'Busy Bee Wings': Buzz buzz buzz! Flit from task to task. Confers no benefit. March 2015 Mystery Item The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Aquamarine Item Set, it included Aquamarine Armor and Aquamarine Eyewear. Item Descriptions: *'Aquamarine Armor': This blue mineral symbolizes good luck, happiness, and eternal productivity. *'Aquamarine Eyewear': Don't get poked in the eye by these shimmering gems! February 2015 Mystery Item The February Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Winged Enchanter Item Set, it included the Wings of Thought and the Shimmery Winged Staff of Love and Also Truth. Item Descriptions: *'Wings of Thought': Let your imagination take flight! *'Shimmery Winged Staff of Love and Also Truth': For WINGS! For LOVE! For ALSO TRUTH! January 2015 Mystery Item The January Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Starry Knight Item Set, it included the Starry Helm and Starry Armor. Item Descriptions: * Starry Helm: The constellations flicker and swirl in this helm, guiding the wearer's thoughts towards focus. * Starry Armor: Galaxies shimmer in the metal of this armor, strengthening the wearer's resolve. 2014 Mystery Items December 2014 Mystery Item The December Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Penguin Item Set, it included the Penguin Hat and Penguin Suit. Item Descriptions: * Penguin Hat: Who's a penguin? * Penguin Suit: You're a penguin! November 2014 Mystery Item The November Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the 'Feast and Fun' set, it included the Pitchfork of Feasting and the Steel Helm of Sporting. Item Descriptions: *'Pitchfork of Feasting' (main hand weapon): Stab your enemies or dig in to your favorite foods - this versatile pitchfork does it all! Confers no benefit. *'Steel Helm of Sporting' (helm): This is the traditional helmet worn in the beloved Habitican sport of Balance Ball, which consists of covering yourself with heavy protective gear and then committing to a healthy work-life balance..... WHILE PURSUED BY HIPPOGRIFFS. Confers no benefit. October 2014 Mystery Item The October Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the 'Winged Goblin Item' set, it included the Goblin Wings and the Goblin Gear. Item Descriptions: *'Goblin Wings': Swoop through the night on these strong wings. *'Goblin Gear': Scaly, slimy, and strong. September 2014 Mystery Item The September Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the 'Autumn Strider' set, it included the Autumn Antlers and the Strider Vest. Item Descriptions: * Autumn Antlers: These powerful antlers change colors with the leaves. *'Strider Vest': A leaf-colored vest that camouflages the wearer. August 2014 Mystery Item The August Mystery Item was revealed on the 26th. Named the 'Sun Sorcerer' Set, it included the Sun Crown and the Sun Robes. Item Descriptions: * Sun Crown: This blazing crown gives the wearer great strength of will. * Sun Robes: These robes are woven with sunlight and gold. July 2014 Mystery Item The July Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the 'Undersea Explorer' set, it included the Undersea Explorer Helm and the Undersea Explorer Suit. This tied in with the Summer Splash event. Item Descriptions: * Undersea Explorer Helm: This helm makes it easy to explore underwater! It sort of makes you look like a googly-eyed fish, too. Very retro! * Undersea Explorer Suit: Described alternatively as "splooshy", "overly thick" and "frankly, kind of cumbersome", this suit is the best friend of any intrepid undersea explorer. June 2014 Mystery Item The June Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. The set was called the 'Octomage' set, and included the Crown of Tentacles and the Octopus Robe, tying in with the Summer Splash event. Item Descriptions: * Crown of Tentacles: The tentacles of this helm gather up magical energy from the water. * Octopus Robe: This flexible robe makes it possible for its wearer to slip through even the tiniest cracks. May 2014 Mystery Item Revealed on the 22nd, the May 2014 Mystery Item was a set called the 'Flame Wielder' item set, including the Flame of Mind helm and the Flame of Heart armor. Item descriptions: * Flame of Mind Helm: Burn away the procrastination! * Flame of Heart Armor: Nothing can hurt you when you are swathed in flames! April 2014 Mystery Item The April 2014 item was revealed on the 25th. Released as a set called the 'Twilight Butterfly' set, it includes the Twilight Butterfly Wings back accessory and the Twilight Butterfly Antennae head accessory. Item descriptions: *'Twilight Butterfly Wings:' Be a butterfly and flutter by! *'Twilight Butterfly Antennae:' These antennae help the wearer sense dangerous distractions! March 2014 Mystery Item The March 2014 item was revealed on the 25th. Released as a set called the 'Forest Walker Set,' it includes the Forest Walker Armor and a new head accessory called the Forest Walker Antlers. Item descriptions: *'Forest Walker Armor:' This mossy armor of woven wood bends with the movement of the wearer. *'Forest Walker Antlers:' These antlers shimmer with moss and lichen. February 2014 Mystery Item The February 2014 item was revealed on the 23rd. It was released as a set called the 'Winged Messenger Set', and it included Messenger Robes, Winged Helm and Golden Wings. Golden Wings are the first back accessory, which was a new item type. Item descriptions: *'Messenger Robes:' Shimmering and strong, these robes have many pockets to carry letters. *'Golden Wings:' These shining wings have feathers that glitter in the sun! *'Winged Helm:' This winged circlet imbues the wearer with the speed of the wind! Back to Top Mystery Item Boxes For the entirety of the month, the month's box will appear in the Special section of the Inventory for all players who are subscribed. Once the month's mystery item has been revealed, players can click on this box to add its contents to their Equipment section. The box designs repeat from year to year; for example, the April box pictured below was used in both April 2014 and April 2015. Mystery Boxes When a Mystery Item is ready to be released, the images and code required for it are deployed to the production site, and then an admin will update and run the /migrations/mysteryitems.js script. Updating that script involves adding the "keys" for the new items to the $each array. Each key uniquely defines one item; for example, weapon_mystery_201505 refers to the Mystery Item weapon that was released in May 2015. The script searches through the user collection in HabitRPG's database and for every user it finds who has an active subscription, it adds the new items to their account. The script can take many minutes to run, so it is possible for some users to get their items before others. If you see a user in the Tavern saying that they haven't received their items shortly after other users have started wearing them, this is probably the reason why. If a full hour has passed, the user should reload the HabitRPG website and if they still don't have the new items (a very rare occurrence!), then they should report it as a bug (or just wait until a moderator sees their post and fixes the problem). Category:Equipment Category:Inventory Category:Subscription Category:Content